dream preminition part 1
by NeLLe1
Summary: phoebe is having dream preminitons of the past .will she figure what her dreams really mean before she is trapped in the dream world forever?
1. Default Chapter

"Ok…let me see…fruits…check! Vitamins…check! Clothes…Check! Toothpaste.Check…hm…check..check…check..check…check…Looks like we have everything,"

**Prue said."Not exactly what I have in mind.Where's Phoebe? ," Piper asked ."I'm here! "Phoebe said.She was wearing the most hideous t-shirt with a picture of Hello Kitty on it and a pair of baggy**

**Cargo shorts.Not to mention the torn up farmers hat written" I LOVE MY JOB " . "Whoa..check out the market sale! ," Piper said jokingly. "Phoebe..what are you wearing? ," Prue asked with her curious tone. " Yeah..glad you like it! It's a new Padini Authentics shirt....and a red dalmatian hat!**

**I bought it on sale! ," said Phoebe cheerfully." Sale? Sounds more like a thirft shop clearence sale,"**

**Said piper staring at her outfit."Huh? What's that suppose to mean? Oh my god! Wrong laundry basket! ," she shrieked and rushed in.**

**"Phoebe! Come on! We're gonna be late! ," Piper shouted from the car. " Okay…I'm here,"Phoebe rushes to the car wearing red polka dot hat, 5 inch heels not to mention her horrible army pants and at-shirt. " Here we come California! ," said Phoebe.**

** **

4 hours later

** **

** **

**"Okay,wake up everyone! We're here! ," Prue said excitedly."We are? At last..Phoebe! Wake up you sleepyhead! ," Piper screamed in Phoebe's ear." Yeow..we're here? Oh,thank god..,"Phoebe said with a sign of relief."Got your bags? Ok lets go! ," Prue said walking towards the information counter getting the keys." Ouch..Phoebe! That hurts! What do you put in the bags anyway?,"Piper shrieked when Phoebe dropped her bags on pipers feet."oh..sorry,"phoebe apologised.**

**"Okay.. here we are. Wow..this place is huge! ," Prue said putting her bags down and went looking around. "Nice bathtub..,,"Phoebe said who is allergic to dirty toilets.**

** **

That night****

** **

**Catherine saw her grandmother writing something on her palm when she was about to reveal something. It was some sort of poem. Or wasn't it? She couldn't figure it out.So she quickly copied it out. Then she left with full ofcuriousity when she heard a scream from the room.She rushed in the house. The room was filled with people gathering,some screaming,crying and some loss for words . Her grandmother was killed.Then she knew that the poem was important. Her grandmother was killed for revealing it.**

** **

" Phoebe! Wake up! It's 5.30 in the morning! You're late!," Piper said cheerfully. " La..te? F…or what? In 5.30 in the morning? ," Phoebe said sleepily. "For swimming silly! Hurry up! You we're so anxious to go yesterday! ," piper said again . " You mean ice swimming?Not anymore I'm not, can't I go back to sleep? Phoebe said cuddling in her bed again. " Phoebe,youdon't look good..Did you have another premintion?," Prue said laughing.

**"Actually,it was in my dreams.It was from the past ," Phoebe said seriously. " Phoebe,if this one of your excuses again…," piper said. " No,I'm serious..It was weird….Real weird ," Phoebe said with her eyes open wide…**


	2. Dream preminition part 2

******Phoebe walked past the pool watching Piper swim .She was thinking about the weird dream she hadlastnight , she couldn't say it was a dream preminiton at all because it just might be a normal dream.But she hasn't had any kind of dream since she was 15. She remembered a girl called Catherine in her middle 20's received a poem of some sort or it might be a spell. Her grandmother died a mysteriousdeath . Catherine suspected it was a work ofa warlock. She knew about being a witcha long time ago. Phoebe felt a certain sympathy towards her. **

** **

As she walked backed to her room,she saw Prue and Piper getting out of the pool.This was the first time she never looked forward to a holiday. " Hey, Phoebe,wait up!," Piper yelled. Phoebe stopped and waited for them. They looked so happy and hyper, well duh…it wasn't them who had a bad night..She thought to herself. " Phoebe,are you okay? You look pale," Prue said full of concern. " Bad night ," Phoebe said pushing the door open. " Phoebe, you're not still paranoid about that dream are you?," Piper said laying her stuff on the floor. " I don't wanna talk about it ," Phoebe said burying her head under the pillow.

** **

# That night…

**Catherine finally completed the spell. As she was about to bring the potion out to the sacred cave,she heard a knock on the door,she opened it and there it was,the warlock was waiting to kill her , it was so much different than she expected, it was her ex-husband . stood there looking at him,not believing he would betray her .She thought all the sweet life lasting memory's she had with him.He had been so caring and was her idea of a perfect husband.She snapped out of her daydream. She was just about to give up and give him all her powers when she heard a voice, it was so familiar, she tried to remember who it was,it was the voice of her Amber, hergrandmother. Amber gave her the strengh with one touch. Catherine had her courage again and fought the warlock ………..**

** **

Phoebe woke up and saw Piper and Prue playing cards. " A..re.n't you …two… a..sleep y..et?At this ho…ur?," Phoebe said sleepily rubbing her eyes. " Asleep? Phoebe?At 1 o'clock in the afternoon?,"Piper said cheerfully. " It's one already? ," Phoebe said surprised. " Phoebe, did you have another dream ?," Prue asked. " Yeah, it was weird, Catherine captured a warlock in a secret chamber..she's was witch. I think it's trying to tell us something," Phoebe said fully awake now. " Warlock? Witch? ,Then it's problaby something we should know,"Piper replied. " Piper,what do you mean? It might just be a coincidence!,"Prue said confused. "I found out that if a witch who has power of preminition can have dream preminitions if it's something that they need to know, cousin Lily told me,

we should have brought the book of shadows, Everything will be explained " Piper said regretting .

The three sisters rented a small boat to sail around the lake. All of them were quiet as quiet could be,wonderingwhat Phoebe's dream really means. " Now what? We're the middle of California and you think we should go back? ,"Piper asked breaking the silence . Funny..! I know!I can try and get the book of shadows here and move it here!We'll make it invisible so no one can see it!," Prue said excitedly. "All the way from San Francisco to California?You have to be kidding! ,"Phoebe said laughing. " Well, it's worth a try," Piper said smiling . With a dash of hope, they returned to the room.

" Ok,sis, do your thing!,"Phoebe said clapping Prue's back " Okay,here goes nothing,"Prue said closing her eyes and concentrating on calling it. Suddenly they hear weird sounds and the wind . After 3 minutes of trying, Piper heard something. As she turned away from Prue and went to the window, she saw wind blowing as hard as possible . Suddenly Piper fell to the ground clutching her stomach. " Oh my god, Piper,what 's wrong?," asked Phoebe worried. " Good sense of direction…Bad sense of landing..," Piper said in pain ." Hahaha..Prue, you HADto direct the book to Piper's stomach,"Phoebe said laughing. " Wow..Sorry, Piper ..Ok..lets see what's here ," Prue said picking up the book and flipping the pages a few times over and over again. " Nothing,"Phoebe said sadly. " There has to be something here,at least something about it ,great! ," Prue said giving up hope .

Suddenly the pages flipped by itself till page 159, Dream Preminitions. " Yes! It's here!," Piper said. " For witches who have to power of preminition, this is the most powerful power of preminition , visions through dreams .For preminitons of the past, these dreams only happen at the place it has happened before," Piper said it out aloud . "That means Catherine locked the warlock somewhere in this room..A secret chamber!," Phoebe said . "You're right! But what has that got to do with us? ," Piper asked curiously . " Hm..maybe Catherine didn't really vanquish it,but then only captured it!because the love she had for his husband! ," Prue said getting the point. " Yeah,but it'll be really helpful if the book of shadows actually explained HOW to get rid of it!," Piper said. " Any ideas?," Phoebe said.


End file.
